Iris
Iris Blanche and Iris Noire were once the same person. Iris was split into two entities by magic. They are the only girls in the game in which you can raise/lower the LP more than once a day. Each time you give a gift, it will increase/decrease by slightly less than the last time you gave one. It is possible to raise the LP all the way to 10 in one day if you have enough Tomato Juice. Iris Blanche Iris is the last of the vampire tribe. She is a mysterious girl who lives within a tower on Whale Island. Her other half is found much later on after further progress in the storyline. She sleeps during the day to stay out of the sun. Both Iris Blanche and Noire like the same exact things. Note: The earliest time the first cutscene with Iris can be triggered on is Spring 2 after 6pm. Just visit the Whale Island Fin and approach the staircase. While it can happen early, this can be triggered at any time. Iris Noire Iris Noire is a vampire, the same girl singing under the rock in town square. You can find her at B3 Snow Ruins. It is a good idea to be Level 50 before attempting to fight her. Iris Noire and Iris Blanche are the same person split in two.She loves tomato juice, likes flowers, and hates garlic. Iris's birthday is Winter 23rd. If you are up to at least 4 FP with Iris Blanche, you will not have to fight her. Events The girl who loves flowers. Date: Spring 18 Go to the tower of rest first after 6pm to set off a small scene where you see Iris watering plants then talk to Rosetta until she mentions moondrops in the moonlight. Plant Moondrop seeds in the plot in front of the tower and water them for 4 days. Approach this area after 6pm to trigger an animated cutscene. Note that although Rosetta will sell you the Moondrop Seeds when Materia opens on Spring 14, she will not tell you the "Moondrop Legend" until Spring 15, so to see Iris as early as Spring 18 you need to plant on the 14th but also talk to Rosetta on or after the 15th. (You can also get the moondrop flower from Lara after raising her FP to 4. Use the seed maker from Lute to get the seed.) is..this..garlic? *faint* Date: Give Iris (either) Garlic If you give either Iris a piece of garlic she will faint and you will get a scene. This can be seen multiple times. Be warned, this will lower her LP and FP. A visitor Date: Spring 25 Talk to Mist on sunny days after approx Spring 22 until she mentions a strange seed - or just stop by her place between 10AM-Noon while she's outside watering. Dream. The next day, go to the tower after 6PM and trigger a cutscene where a man leaves the tower, unlocking the gate to the flank. Mist's FP/LP is not important. Spring 25 is earliest verified date. To make this date you must plant on the 14th, have high enough friendship with Mist to get the flower event and also order up a Sunny Week wonder starting approx Spring 22. You might also want to raise Iris' FP to 1, easily done by giving her tomato juice and/or a flowers. Oh no! Blood! Prerequisite: 4 LP Enter Iris' tower after your LP with her are 4+ and you'll trigger a cutscene. (Note that you maybe also must have less than full health). It is not a pre-condition that you've seen the giant rune. This must be done before you trigger "The Manipulated Girl". The Manipulated Girl Go through the locked door at Snow Ruins B3F to trigger a cutscene and two animated cutscenes. What happens afterwards will depend on your LP with Iris Blanche. Note: Mist will disappear for a time after this. Moving to Trampoli Prerequisite: Main story completed. Talk to Rita who should mention that she'd like someone to help at the bar. Go talk to the Iris; they should say that they would like to move to Trampoli. Go back to Rita asking for the Iris to live at the inn. Go back to Iris who should move to the village. Iris is sick Prerequisite: both Iris at 10LP Eunice will mention that Iris is sick. Visit the Irises, then talk to Lara. Visit Iris again the next day. You will then have to talk to Lara, Kanno, Turner and Stella the following day. Afterwards, meet Selphy every day until she gives you a book in the library that will help you with the identity of Iris, which you will have to read and discuss with Kanno. Follow his instruction and see him again once you're done with the task, then return to talk to Iris. Go to the Town Square to get a scene. Schedule Exceptions *Before moving to Trampoli Iris never leaves the Tower of Rest but she can only be talked to from 6pm to 9am. *After you rescue Iris Noire from the Snow Ruins, she moves in with Iris Blanche in the Tower of Rest. *Once they are reunited, they travel everywhere together. *During Summer and only when both Iris's have moved to Trampoli, they can be found at the beach from 3pm-6pm on Wednesday/Friday/Holidays. *[1]: If Laga Springs hasn't opened yet, Iris will be in her house. *[2]: Once married, Iris spends her time at your house instead. See Also *Marriage *Iris/Image Gallery Category:Maidens Category:Characters